


【莲真】情欲降临

by CatherineWu



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWu/pseuds/CatherineWu
Summary: 镜世界皮套车，无视奥丁法则胡来的产物。注意：有参考蝙蝠和龙（蛇尾）的生殖构造，人间体和皮套混杂在一起；有轻微流血和意识流表现，请确认能接受后再往下看……
Kudos: 26





	【莲真】情欲降临

战斗即将开始之时，一切似乎并无异常。龙骑行走在铁丝网之间，他抬起头，注视着镜世界上方的灰色天空。

浓雾正在吞食远处的天光。

空气中缺少尖锐的摩擦声，这让真司感到些许意外。对方可能是骑士。他心想着，犹豫地握住了手上的刀柄。

云层逐渐削薄，冗杂的天色沉淀下来，滴在龙骑的刀尖上。真司在窄道上艰难地挪动着，稀薄的呼吸挤压着面罩，他紧抱着体内轰鸣的心脏，试图看清楚前方的路。

滴答。滴答。

尽头传来黏稠的水声。吸入新鲜空气时，真司忍不住打了个哆嗦。钟乳石、灰岩洞、地下河。熟悉的信息素。龙骑呼吸急促地抬起头，干渴的红眼死死地盯着前方。

可就在下一秒，他的视线被黑色淹没了。

城户。

夹缝中传来莲的声音。

真司试图做出回应，但是在那之前，龙骑的喉咙被什么掐住了。坚硬的利爪陷入龙骑的嫩肉中，如同迫不及待要进食的吸血蝙蝠。破碎的咿呀声被挤出气管，出于自保的本能，真司下意识地反转刀柄，向黑影径直刺去。

哐当——！

然而一瞬间，龙骑的武器便被打翻在地。长刀反弹了好几下，白刃纹勾住夜骑的残像，以及那把长剑的倒影。

真司心里一惊，他挣扎着扭头，正好与莲的契约兽四目相接。蝙蝠兴奋地吐出黑雾，潮湿气味也逐渐加重。龙骑铠甲开始发软，他失去重心，不由自主地瘫倒在地。

紧接着，龙骑的后颈便被利齿咬住了。

突如其来的攻击让真司不寒而栗。夜骑温热的涎液从颈部滑面中流出，凝结成龙骑闷热的汗水。饥渴的契约兽影响了夜骑的精神，性欲使它的攻击力更近一步，从而开始啃噬作为备粮的骑士。夜骑压住了龙骑的背脊，锋利的爪子划开暗红色表皮，露出了脆弱紧实的泄殖腔。

城户，城户——

真司的身后传来了粗重的叹息，分不清那是契约兽、夜骑还是莲的声音。人造黑夜提前拉下帷幕，夜骑与龙骑在角落中纠缠在一起，上演着捕食者与猎物的幕间剧。

没有温柔的亲吻，也没有关怀的抚摸。夜骑的尖角抵在龙骑的脑后，硌得真司骨头生疼。但是信息素已经融化在血液之中，粗重的喘息从龙骑的面罩流出，传入了蝙蝠的耳中，于是夜骑的双手覆在龙骑的银色胸甲上，摇晃的触感让真司头晕目眩——哪怕那并不是他的乳首。

下身被发烫的硬物抵住了，那是夜骑分化的生殖器。雄性蝙蝠偏爱从后面控制雌性，并将分身插入对方的阴道中。契约兽是把龙当作同类交配了，真司心想。然而知道也无济于事，隔着薄如蝉翼的表皮，夜骑来回摩挲龙骑的肋骨与小腹，灼烧的挑逗使红色的龙发出了低吼。

——！——。——！

就连真司都无法读懂自己的心声。混沌的、迷茫的、包裹在胸腔中的呼喊，就这样割破了昏黄发黑的夜空。然而夜骑并不打算让他回头，只是继续扳着龙骑的下巴。

不同于人间体，作为和怪物签订契约的骑士，夜骑和龙骑状态下的两人会有一定程度的异化。虽然壳内还是人类，但骑士系统下却完全是在模拟契约兽的生理构造。

如同附身在动物体内一般，蝙蝠试图与龙进行交合。

看不见夜骑的脸。龙骑的目光落在地面，眼前出现了密密麻麻的光点。夜骑收起了细长的爪尖，圆润的指头开始扩张龙吸合的泄殖腔。一块软骨，两个入口，九片腹鳞，夜骑勾起两指，不断寻找敏感点，每往肉壁上蹭撞一下，沉闷的疼痛便会伴随汁水一起渗出龙骑的私处。

好痛苦。但用人类的语言呼喊莲的话，他多半是听不见的。龙骑忍耐着羞耻的扩张，扯住了夜骑身旁的黑色披风。涟漪沿着攥住的一角向外流动，牵住夜骑的脖颈。

那两根手指又伸了进去，可怕的异物感使龙骑绷紧了身子，表皮的褶皱向外拉直，如同被激怒时光滑闪烁的龙鳞。真司抓紧了指缝间的布料，然而这并不能把莲拽回现实，夜骑更加紧密地贴着龙骑的躯体，龙骑退化的半阴茎袋被手指塞紧，只剩下透明粘液保护娇嫩的内壁。

壳中的真司浑身发热，一瞬间，他看见指尖散发出白屏雪花的光芒，但只是眨眼的功夫，他又落入了名为莲的深渊之中。就在龙骑试图反抗时，背后传来了卡盒声。

Trick Vent——戏敌，降临。

浓雾钻入了夜骑的披风。

一个。不止一个。蝙蝠的气息增加了。就算被压得无法伸出手，真司也知道那是深不可测的长夜。在一阵迷糊之中，原先的夜骑将手指抽出龙骑放松的泄殖腔。相似的爪子、利齿和分身抵住龙骑的身体，蝙蝠们包围着坠入快感的龙，麻木而愉快的回音在真司耳边嘶嘶作响。

这是无法定性的淫乱场面。龙骑跪在地上，第一个夜骑痴狂地抽插他的泄殖腔，第二个夜骑将阴茎贴在他的面罩上，第三个夜骑用他的脊背和胸部自渎，第四和五个夜骑则吮吸他绷紧的双腿。以假乱真的触摸中，真司变得恍惚起来，五个夜骑玩弄着龙骑，吐息声纠缠不清。

龙骑的表皮盖住了真司逐渐迷离的的表情。隔着湿漉漉的面罩，他感受到了肉棒的温度。影夜骑掰开龙骑的面罩底部，细碎的金属粉块从下巴处脱落，露出足以插入口腔的洞。未等真司反应过来，嘴里便被塞入了阴茎。

舌根深处塞满了暗河的味道。影夜骑的生殖器逐渐发硬肿胀，一直抵到龙骑的喉咙底部。龙骑生涩地含住对方兴奋的性器，压抑的声带发出微弱而可爱的呜咽。咕啾的摩擦声使牙齿间的肉棒更加坚硬，浊液从唇缝间迸裂开来，倒是和抽烟时嘴角飞溅的青色火渣有几分相似。

就在龙骑为影夜骑口交时，身后泄殖腔里塞入的分身又向内探索了一段。龙的生殖管足够温暖狭长，蝙蝠并不需要操之过急。夜骑掰开龙骑滑腻的臀瓣，阴茎准确地挤入其中一个泄殖口。加剧的膨胀让龙骑的双腿忍不住颤抖起来，他的舌头一哆嗦，舔过了前面肉棒的下端。

风中似乎传来莲的低语，隐约之中还带着一丝哭腔，但发情的真司听不清对方的话，张大的下颚使他的听觉愈发模糊，他哈着热气，食道中涌出的体温便喷到影夜骑勃起的生殖器上。不到片刻，第二只蝙蝠的铃口便榨出了汹涌的精液，乳白色的暗河灌进了龙骑的胃袋之中。

当阴茎从口中滑落的时候，咸腥的液体便从龙骑的嘴角咕噜咕噜地流淌下来，粘住了布满手印划痕的盔甲与肌肤。真司喘了口气，他抬起头，直视着影夜骑的双眼。

莲。龙骑呻吟道。

优雅的头盔下，黑色骑士的眼神在燃烧。

真司从未见过这样失真的复眼。两抹冷火在金属之间跃动着，如同被囚禁于铁栏后的活物。没有重量的两粒眼珠浮在泥潭的表面，挣扎着开出半透明的幽蓝子午莲。

别看着我，城户。

战栗的影子遮住了龙骑的视线。

不能摘下那对美丽的眼睛，真司心想。如果照做了，死水中的活花就会彻底枯萎。那是莲绝不想看到的画面。

也是龙骑不该注视的，只属于夜骑的恐惧。

蓝色的火焰很快便黯淡下来。影夜骑再次将阴茎塞入龙骑的口中，对于蝙蝠来说，口交有利于延长交合的持续时间，也只有缠绵的龙能接受如此冗长的做爱。腿部传来一阵刺痛感，虽然看不见身后人，但鲜血渗出表皮的湿润感是真实的。两只蝙蝠露出尖牙，加快吮吸速度。

撕裂的痛感从伤口上传来。另外两个夜骑的舌头意外的柔软，他们品味着龙骑体脂适中的双腿，尖牙在脚踝和腿肚上磨来磨去。龙骑含住口中的肉棒，试图用舌尖的动作缓解流血的痛苦，但是他很快就感受到电流般的麻痹感。四只手拉开大腿根的嫩肉，穴口被进一步扩开。

冷风只是钻入泄殖腔几秒，便很快被夜骑硕大的生殖器撞碎，在溶洞中发出一阵嘶哑的悲鸣声。掰开了大腿根后，影夜骑们又贴在了龙骑的双腿上，挺立的分身磨蹭着小腿的环带，阴囊和上阴茎轴裹满了精液。瘙痒难耐的刺激使龙骑的腰弯曲起来，他下意识地抬起了臀部。

这无疑为抽插着穴口的夜骑减轻了负担。他的手指固定住龙骑的腰部，直接顶到了最深处的半退化部分。龙骑的阴茎缩在泄殖腔内部，根据龟头的触感，感觉像是圆滑而敏感的性器。于是夜骑径直顶上了对方的铃口，玩弄那粒无法伸出体外的肉珠。龙骑发出了浑浊的惊叫。

粗硬、笔直、滚烫。象征情欲的异物在红色骑士的体内膨胀，使他的注意力不得不放在那根阴茎上，它的存在于穴道中不断放大，不断寻求着龙骑可能高潮的地方。

白屏雪花出现在胸间，发出气泡溶解的声音。真司的视野愈发昏暗，就算张大龙骑的红眼，也无法适应黑夜。

在那只蝙蝠得到满足之前，没有任何一个骑士是赢家。

还有一个夜骑在抚摸龙骑的上半身。带着手套的指尖划过银色的胸甲，像是渴望进门吃糖的小孩子。龙骑的胸口上下起伏着，仿佛被揉搓着娇小的乳粒一般，他进入了乳首高潮的初期阶段。奶水随时有可能从铁与皮的缝隙间喷洒而出——这样的幻觉使得真司又兴奋又害怕。

手指掐住胸甲的下方时，影夜骑隔着红色的表皮，用指甲撩刮着龙骑的肋骨。如果再用力一点，那根细长的无机物说不定会刺穿胸膛，露出肋骨下跳动的心脏。虽然知道对方不会这么做，但真司依然感受到了某种摇摇欲坠的快感。他艰难地吞下白浊，四肢几欲融化成岩浆。

影夜骑又一次骚动他的小腹。就在人鱼线的中下部，靠近私处交合的地方，黑色手指反复画着圆圈，在龙骑身上留下无形的淫纹。被抚摸的地方如同燃烧的鸟羽，龙骑紧绷着腹部，不明的淫水从被夜骑进进出出的地方冒出来，打湿了影夜骑的食指。爪子又开始向下方移动。

真司的呼吸停滞了一秒，瞳孔在盔甲背后瞬间放大。

虽说雄性龙的敏感点不在外部，但龙骑却感受到了类似于外阴高潮的错觉。影夜骑的手指在抖动的泄殖腔前端摩挲着，指肚在裂缝间来回游荡，似乎是想把那里当做雌性的阴核。无端的熟练感使龙骑格外烦躁不安。娇喘声卡在喉管中，焚烧的粘膜孕育着窒息感。他流水了。

夜骑的生殖器顶到了未知的凹陷。那是一块裂缝般的褶皱，仿佛只要轻轻碰到，就会彻底从内壁脱落似的。好像是龙的逆鳞。他转向那边，试探地往那边蹭了上去。

——！——，——，——！

难以抑制的嘶吼声从龙骑的面罩中传出。被震动的声波拂动了肉棒的血管，前面的影夜骑把阴茎抽出，射在了龙骑的眼角旁边。试探得到了有力的证实，于是夜骑挺起下身，暗樱色的龟头怼在了欲望的夹缝中，用铃口和冠状构挤压龙骑的内壁，食用着湿滑淋漓的生鲜肉片。

难以抑制的兴奋信号沿着脊髓爬上颅骨，龙骑浑身都在筋挛，如果是人间体的话，此时想必会是面色潮红，指尖发冷，眼窝里也会盛满舒服的泪水。五根生殖器在龙骑身上摩擦抽动，精液化作明灭的火光，每擦过一处肌肤，龙骑的神经就会燃烧，皮下肌肉也跟着抽搐起来。

真司从未预料到这样的情形。莲不是欲求不满的人——起码看上去是那样。又或者说，越是容易摇摆不定，把自我藏在翅膀下的家伙，一旦被找到微小的突破口，哪怕只是毫秒的动摇，就很容易一发不可收拾地陷进去。

比如说，比求生欲更加猛烈的、对爱本身的饥渴。

夜骑俯下身子，紧实的腹部有力地贴着龙骑的臀部，水声在交合处啪嗒啪嗒地回响着，细小的石子落入地下河时，也会发出这种隐秘而清晰的声音。肉棒擦过泄殖腔的内壁，不仅是夜骑，就连龙骑本身都讶异于内部结构的细处。流水般的密纹、肉鳞深处的点、新鲜而未知。

如果抱着自己的不是夜骑，而是莲本人的话……真司没头没尾地想着，连脑海里的春光画面都是支离破碎的。

无论如何，起码会温柔很多。

真司熟悉的莲不会如此粗暴。他或许会环抱住真司，有力的臂膀贴着裸露的肌肤，还能感受到一阵沉稳温热的呼吸。想到这里，真司便莫名有些悲伤，这并不是对夜骑感到厌恶或是恐惧。只是当他意识到幻想并不能够改变现实时，心中的凄凉感便迅速地冒出了发热的胸口。

不管是挣扎的夜骑，还是混沌的龙骑，这便是镜世界里的真实：交合仪式纵然残忍，但却带来了背德的欢愉。

犹如英勇就义前的盛大狂欢。

夜骑的亢奋度似乎达到了第一个极点。他掐住龙骑腰部的肉，突兀地把龟头按在内阴茎上。本来就处于充血状态的龙骑被肏到痛处，想射的铃口反而被蝙蝠堵住，憋在体内的快感让他心痒难耐。见龙骑反应激烈，夜骑加快了抽插的速度，喘息和呻吟声越来越短，直到沙哑。

——，——，————，——————！

就在高潮的那瞬间，夜骑的龟头稍微离开了那块粉色的钝肉。还未等真司反应过来，龙骑的泄殖腔里便喷出了汹涌的媚液，冒着泡的，散着气的，全都冲向了身体的外面，伴随着激烈的喘气，源源不断地滴在被龙骑压住的披风上。雄龙瘫在地上，冒出的精液如同粗制米酒。

可惜的是，真司没有力气挤出一句人话。只是消失了片刻后，蝙蝠的气息又围了上来。纷杂的手指把龙骑的身体翻了过来，像是在确认他是否还残存着生命的气息。

真司闭上了疲惫的眼睛。

想起来了。蝙蝠的交配季节是初秋。

从夏日残响中惊醒的蝙蝠飞出洞穴，眼中倒映着苍蓝色的秋日深山。由于害怕奸杀和死亡，他们往往会选择长时间的交尾，直到由内而外彻底染上对方的颜色为止。

他们咬着伴侣的脖子，用爪子攥住眼前微弱的光芒。

视野里出现了老旧的天花板，水滴从空中的管道滴在龙骑身上，却稀释不了他表皮的各种浊液。夜骑的身影出现在眼角的余光里，和尚未结束的快感一同摇曳着，仿若没有结局的噩梦。夜骑正面压住龙骑，摩擦着穴口。

蝙蝠的位置有微妙的变化。除了戏敌降临的本体，方才在腿上的两个夜骑分别抓住龙骑的左右手，用瘦削的红色手指帮自己自渎。抚摸小腹的夜骑伸出分身，推蹭着龙骑的头盔，而剩下的那个则是转到腿部的位置，重复前面的行为。按莲的做事准则来说，倒是合理的分工。

勃起的生殖器再次贴上了龙骑的眉心。洞穴的水汽钻入鼻腔，浓郁的信息素包裹着骑士，他不需要做额外的举动，光是存在于此，就足够激发无限的遐想。龙形态的花纹、矿石般的红眼、等距的缝隙足以让阴茎感受到均匀的刺激。影夜骑的分身轻抖，如同贪食的蝙蝠幼崽。

与此同时，手心又传来了光滑的触感。夜骑的手掌裹住龙骑的手背，两根肉棒分别在红色手套间勃发，稍微用力捏住时，还能感受到血液流动时突突的鼓动。龙骑无意识地跟着撸动，湿润的皮肤和红色表皮紧贴着，好似在爱抚深水潭中的生物。真司心一热，抓紧了生殖器。

——，—，——，—。

蝙蝠们似乎很满意于这样的反应。夜骑缓慢撑开龙骑的双腿，插入了另一个泄殖口。本以为自己完全放松的龙骑又一次被扩张，如同经历过两次初潮的少女一般，他吃力地晃动着脚尖，两股紧张得向中间绷住，钳住了夜骑的分身。另一侧残存的精液也被锁在了半阴茎袋中。

城户……城户……

又听见了莲的声音。明明私处激烈地交合在一起，却不知道对方的心情，这只会让没有头绪的做爱更加疯狂。

龙骑再次激烈地喘起气来。他绷直双腿，泄殖腔里的粉肉也开始抽动，像是在笨拙地接纳对方铃口的哭泣。空洞是无法被填满的，只有在抽插的时候，才会产生某种完整的错觉。逆向的皱纹被夜骑的肉棒掀起，它们吸附着阴茎轴的周围部分，咬合的软齿轮磨出粘稠的水泡。

他的脚踝也感受到了生殖器的热度。影夜骑抱住龙骑的小腿，黏液沿着那根漂亮的腿骨一路流下，在地上画出转瞬即逝的痕迹。这是奇异的祷告，又或者是对神的崇拜行为，蝙蝠对龙的脚爪抱有某种敬畏之心——它应该踩在云雾和晚霞之间，而不是发情的，动物的生殖器。

只有在这样的动作上，真司才能感受到人间体的些许存在感。话虽如此，他自身也无法控制二次高潮的强烈预感。脑内充盈着甜美而剧毒的纯氧，让人晕乎乎不知所向，无论身下是什么器官都好，只要能让性快感爆发，这副身体就能从镜世界的诅咒中解脱，他是这么想的。

龙骑细瘦的指尖套弄着两根阴茎，指缝间闪烁着精液反射的光。手腕上缠绕着蜿蜒的白浊，将红色的小臂变成东方龙的图腾柱。影夜骑抽动着，在手心中得以释放。

头顶也发出了噗呲的冲击声。精液渗入龙骑的头盔，将护甲浸润在蝙蝠的欲望中。突兀的颜射使白浊钻入了壳内，爱液沿着脖颈漫上锁骨，把真司的肌肤和龙骑的表皮贴合在一起，厚重的触感使身下的人浑身颤抖。龙骑仰起头，于是影夜骑的白浊全都堆积在了胸口的中央。

身体被情欲贯穿时，就会流出名为精液的鲜血。

骑士体会到了强烈的预感。双方都太过投入，越到临界点的时候便越不舍得放开，就好像刀剖开浆果的短短一瞬，如果划痕被拉大，那么汁水便会爆出，全部流逝。

因此，最美味的时候永远只有那一秒。

爱意在体内将出未出，但又无法确认的时候，虽然让人分外揪心，但倘若指尖能沾染片刻，也就心满意足了。

对于这一点，双方都心知肚明。龙骑努力地夹住夜骑的生殖器，试图安抚他混乱而矛盾的情绪。于是蝙蝠闻到了令他无比怀念的味道。坠落在地的苹果、随风飘香的麦田、青蓝相接的雾霭、无声绽放的睡莲。深山的秋天终究变成金黄色，直到冰雪冻住哺乳动物的体温为止。

想要抓住。想要留下。想要回味。

但无论是蝙蝠、夜骑还是秋山莲，没有哪种意识能够保证心愿会实现。交合不过是周而复始的自然规律，手心的光芒也不会因为强烈的思念而闪耀。被穴口的软骨卡住的瞬间，窒息的快感与毁灭的绝望穿插而上，尖刀般的强刺激剖开两人的肉体，掀开无法控制的高潮冲动。

夜骑的欲望膨胀得叫人害怕。撕心裂肺的紧张感贯穿了龙骑的小腹，还有内脏、喉头、乃至最高的天灵盖。蝙蝠与龙的铃口压迫着对方，冠状构衔着彼此的缺口，似乎要把体内所有的液体都吸食殆尽。白泡沫从龙骑的泄殖腔中鱼贯而出，所有的鳞片都在吞吐着夜骑的肉棒。

——————！——————！！

身体先于意识发出了兴奋的叫声。喝醉的胡话、激动的喘息、无谓的求救、高潮的呻吟，性爱的赞美。任何一个表达都能用来形容龙骑的声音。真司脑内什么都记不住，只存在一个交合的意识：自己在被黑暗肏动着，仅此而已。龙骑晃动着臀瓣，死死地扯住了夜骑的披风。

最后的那个瞬间是在某个区间来临的。天边飘来细密的雨声，和着下身的水声，搅成汹涌的灰色泥浆。龙骑的穴口紧箍着夜骑的性器，模拟着色情缠绵的亲吻。跳动的临界感冲撞着两方的意识。眼前的视野逐渐光亮，口中浮现出暗红色的雾气，龙发出了低吟，抵达了高潮。

秋山莲会怎么看待狂乱的夜骑呢？他会为这样摇摆的自己忏悔、会舒服到流下炽热的眼泪吗？他会哀悼人类理智和责任的死亡，把所有的精液都射入龙骑的体内吗？

不过也罢，这些大概都不重要了。

晕头转向的真司翻起双眼，昏阙了过去。

——城户。

夜骑和龙骑的残影消失在雨中。高潮后的莲倒在地上，尽最大的努力握住真司的手指。白屏雪花再次出现了。

秋天很快就会过去。莲心想。

过了繁殖的季节，蝙蝠会带着停止的心跳步入沉睡，等到春暖花开的时候，新的生命会诞生，光明终将到来。

卡盒的轮廓逐渐消散。莲爬向真司，用有力的臂膀环住对方。他贴着真司的脸，沉稳温热的呼吸交织在一起。

就算自己抓不住手心的光芒，也能得到渺小的幸福吧。

一定会是这样的。因为战斗已经结束了。

莲合上眼帘，他抱着真司，倦怠而安心地陷入了梦乡。


End file.
